Almas Entrelazadas
by steffy17
Summary: POST BREAKING DAWN
1. Chapter 1

Yo pensaba que la vida después del enfrentamiento con los Volturi iba a ser tranquila, pensaba que iba a pasar el resto de mi eternidad con mi único amor, mi Jacob, estúpida Renesmee, pero me equivoque la vida no siempre es un cuento de hadas, todo lo que me rodea es dolor, lo único que atraigo desde que nací es sufrimiento para los que amo.

Todo se fue el abismo, ahora lo que siento es vacío, ese vacío en mi vida que quedo en mi cuando él se fue, que me queda después de Jacob….


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob POV

Me gusta verla bailar, ella es muy buena, esta tan concentrada que no se ha dado cuenta que estoy viéndola, es como si estuviera perdida en su propio mundo, girando y girando con elegancia que cualquier bailarina estaría encantada de tener. Ella es la mujer más hermosa del que haya visto, con su cabello cayéndole como una cascada de rizos cobrizos que contrastaba con su piel de alabastro dándole una forma angelical.

Es extraño como rápidamente han pasado estos diez años, todos hemos cambiado. Mi vida ha cambiado totalmente pase de ser un adolescente a convertirme en un ser supernatural y aprender a controlar mis cambios, mi relación con Bella, el nacimiento de Renesmee, imprimir en ella, los Volturi, parece que fuera otra vida.

Ahora desde que los miembros mayores de la manada han decidido retirarse, ha sido un intenso proceso para poder ir a visitarla, con los nuevos miembros de la manada, mi padre ya no es el jefe de la tribu, dejándome a mí el cargo de la manada y la tribu, no es que me queje de esto, yo sabría que algún día iba a venir a mi esa responsabilidad pero me gustaría visitar a Renesmee con más frecuencia, las llamadas y las conversaciones por Skype no son lo mismo. Por suerte Rachael decidió mudarse de nuevo a La Push, ella está pendiente de Billy, me alegro que retomaran su relación ya que desde que se había mudado para ir a la universidad no hablaban casi, no es más decir que se casó con Paul y ahora está embarazada de cinco meses.

Los Cullen ahora vive en Alaska y solo puedo llegarlos a visitar algunas veces al mes desde que Renesmee empezó la universidad. Mi relación con los Cullen es distinta nos hemos acostumbrado a estar viéndonos algunas veces me quedo en su casa cuando visito a Ren, Bella y yo seguimos siendo amigos, está más calmada con mi relación con Ren, si Ren no le gusta tampoco que la llame Nessie, solo Ren, bueno Edward es Edward, muy protector cuando estoy con Renesmee, siempre viendo en mis pensamientos, hace que quiera rodar los ojos, cada vez que estoy cerca de Renesmee, solo lo ignoro. Aunque sea difícil de creer tengo una buena relación con Jasper y Emmet, nos gusta gastarnos bromas unas que otras veces y apostamos por tonterías, Renesmee solo se rie de nosotros cada vez que peleamos o discutimos.

Me gustaría decir que lo sé todo sobre ella pero no es así cada día descubro más cosas sobre ella, como la pasión con la que se expresa cuando baila y de sus libros favoritos.

Me siento ansioso cada vez más al no verla y protegerla, eso supuestamente soy su protector, como puedo hacerlo si estamos a kilómetros de distancia.

Hola a todas y todos, bueno esta es una idea que tengo sobre mi pareja favorita, por favor digan lo que piensen, les gusta o no, quiero saberlo todo, esta historia esta en proceso así que no podre actualizar todos los días, voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos mas largos para poder actualizar cada semana, la historia es una trama original mía, contiene algunas partes oscuras avances de la relación entre J y R, siempre quise escribir una historia post breaking dawn, y aqui esta espero que les guste


	3. Chapter 3

estoy tan triste No lo entiendo Que Pasa yo solo queria subir Historias de Adaptaciones, No Se Porque this contra mi persona esta, VARIAS Personas Suben adaptaciones de fics en esta pagina me hace sentir mal que esta persona me halla dicho todas esas horribles cosas, yo no gano dinero subiendo estos fics, en mi perfil yo especifico que son adaptaciones,solo lo hago para que las personas lean estas historias con mis personajes favoritos de crepusculo, no creo que esta persona me tenga que tratar de esta manera no le he hecho daño a nadie. que decepcion con esta persona si cree que haciendo estos comentarios y siendo de esta manera se cree mejor que otras.


	4. Chapter 4

estoy tan triste No lo entiendo Que Pasa yo solo queria subir Historias de Adaptaciones, No Se Porque this contra mi persona esta, VARIAS Personas Suben adaptaciones de fics en esta pagina y no le veo daño en eso, me hace sentir mal que esta persona me halla dicho todas esas horribles cosas, yo no gano dinero subiendo estos fics, en mi perfil yo especifico que son adaptaciones,solo lo hago para que las personas lean estas historias con mis personajes favoritos de crepúsculo, no creo que esta persona me tenga que tratar de esta manera no le he hecho daño a nadie. que decepción con esta persona si cree que haciendo estos comentarios y siendo de esta manera se cree mejor que otras.

no quiero involucrarme entonces en estas peleas, voy a retirar las historias y cerrar mi cuenta, aunque muy triste estoy por esto me encantaba la conexión con personas que les gustaban estos personajes.

gracias por leer y por los buenos comentarios de las personas con las que llegue a formar un vinculo.

nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

hola a todos y Todas se que ALGUNAS estan enojadas por Haber borrado las historias no se preocupen las voy a subir otra vez mandenme un mensaje por PM yo les dare un link, para las interesadas.

saludos


End file.
